The Final Seed of Balamb
by MysteryKnight
Summary: At first may seem confusing, but a intresting story of a boy who encounters troubles and entertainment and all sorts of things at his school.
1. Intro

The Final Seed of Balamb…  
Note: this may get confusing at first, but that's because it's a intro. That and the character doesn't have a name until the end.

"Time to go to school!"

A slight moan comes from under the sheets.

"Come on wake up, or you'll be late!"

He turns over in the bed.

"Just a few more minutes…"

A sigh comes from the female voice in the other room

"Come on boy, your about 20, your too old to be saying 'just a few more minutes'!"

The boy grunts and then starts moving.

"All right, all right i'll move geeze."

The mother looks into the room.

"You'd better hurry up and eat breakfast, you got about 10 minutes to hurry up to the school."

The sound of running water can be heard in the bathroom. Suddenly the water turns off and the boy opens the door in a hurry and walks out in the open with a towel.

"TEN MINUTES! I TOLD you to wake me up before 8:30!" He runs back in and quickly gets changed.

"Now don't go blaming this on me, mister 'just a few more minutes'!"

The boy stumbles through the door with his shoe lace in his mouth while trying to tie it.

With a faint muffle he mumbles, "All right mom, I'll be going now."

The mother looks in through the kitchen window.

"Oh no you don't, not until you eat your breakfast."

"But mom, I'll be late for school."

"A empty stomach is a dumb person."

"All right already!" He runs in and steals some toast off the toaster and grabs his suit case and runs out the door only saying, "Bye Mom!"

He looks closely at his watch as he runs down the road at full speed.

"Thank god I live on the edge of town!" He shouts as he picks up more speed to catch the train.

A few minutes pass as he almost gets hit by a car and gets attacked by a dog while running. Just as he arrives at the train station, the rumbling of the tracks shake the stands. Standing next to him is a tall bulky boy who looked very serious.

"So…Ready for the first day of class?"

The boy looked over and grunted.

"Im no school boy…" With that the train pulls up and both boys get on.

The tall boy walked straight to the back of the train.

"Geeze, why does every one have to be so stuck up?" he asks him self as he walks to the bath room to properly prepare for him self for class.

After a while the train stops and the sound of gun shots can be heard in the distance.

"What the hell was that?" he asks as he stood up and walked over to the window of the train, just in time to see the engineer be thrown over board.

"Of all the da-" before he could finish his sentence the train stopped and a announcement was made.

"Would all personel please drop their things and leave the train, comply or you will be led to your deaths."

A loud scream came from the front of the train and people started to panic.

A voice came from behind the boy.

"Well if it isn't the little school boy, he he he."

"Who the hell do you think you are, high jacking the train?"

"Now just who gave you the right to talk?" the man pulls out a gun and aims it straight at the boy.

"Now tell me, who are you, eh?"

The boy grinned at the sight of the gun and seemingly walked back.

"Now don't pay attention to any little school boy, but if you want to know-" the boy drops his case and out falls a long sword."-It's James!" he says as he flips over to the side grabbing his sword and charging at the man…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After James charged at the man, he pulled the trigger and bullets came flying at him. James leaned to the side to avoid the bullets and rolled to the front, with a side swipe of his blade. The sudden sound of steel hitting steel caught James off guard and was pushed away. James looked up after being stunned and saw the man load shells into the gun, with an evil grin on his face. James hesitated for a moment and then shook off the fear and charged at the man.

He pulled the trigger but this time was different. Instead of the bullets, came a cylinder flame. James stopped dead in his tracks and tried to duck but there was no hope in dodging it. It hit him hard and fast, he didn't have time to block his body so it lit the whole upper half of him on fire. It wasn't a fry burn; it was more like a tingling feeling. James dropped to his knees and looked up, the tingling was getting a little worse within each second. He started to tense and then suddenly felt cold water hit his body. It was a large temperature change and he rose shivering. He looked at where the water came from and it was girl.

"Who the hell are you?"

The girl gave James a sharp look.

"I saved you didn't I? Besides this is my battle."

James looked over,

"What do you mean, 'your battle'?"

The girl looked ahead, and saw the man aiming straight at James.

"Duck!"

James looked confused.

"A duck, that's the reason this is your battle? What's wrong with you?"

The girl looked frustrated and angry then dove right into James.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Suddenly bullets flew by over head with a loud bang.

"Oh, never mind." He slapped his fore head out of stupidity.

James and the girl stand up and face the man.

The man starts to pull out another shell when the girl moves quick and uppercuts him into the air. James looked in amazement for the few seconds then saw his opportunity to strike. He ran at full speed and swung his blade in a 360 and then brought it up right through the man. As the body hit the window and flew off the train, James turned and got a better look at the girl. A tall blonde with her hair down and features that would catch the attention of any male.

"So…who are you any way?" he asked a little confused.

The girl looked over with a grin on her face.

"Im Mai, now who exactly are you?"

James looked at her and said.

"Well, since your pretty and all, I guess I could tell you, my name's James."

Mai shot a angry look at him and started to trudge towards him with her fist clenched

"Relax im not that kind of person!" James yelped just before she reached him.

"Good, and it better stay that way." She grunted and then went down the hall. James ran up to her.

"Are you planning to get the train going again? If so, it's down this way." He said as he pointed down the hall. Mai looked at him bleakly and sighed.

"Lead the way James." James grinned and walked down the hall, still with the sword in his hand.

James opened the door and immediately announced his presence.

"Hello people I will be starting the train back up and…" suddenly gun shots were heard and Mai ran straight in and slammed the guy to the ground. She looked around and found the lever.

"Does any one else know how to guide a train?" A man raised his hand and walked over, and started fixing it and announced that the robbers were gone.

James walked up to Mai.

"You know, I could have done that…if I knew they were down here."

Mai smiled.

"That's why I had you lead the way."


End file.
